


This is why we can’t have nice things | Destiel/Sabriel

by DisortedDreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, collage AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisortedDreams/pseuds/DisortedDreams
Summary: Dean and Sam are going to a collage, their father didn’t agree but they insisted on going.Sam’s roommate’s name was Gabriel, he had a weird habit of leaving rappers everywhere, especially lollipop rappers. He talks in a funny way, and almost always he comes back to the dorm, with a snarky comment, or a sarcastic remark. It kind of annoys Sam at first, but he grew to like him.Dean gets into his room, his roommate wasn’t home. But Dean did see a trench coat on a door handle, Dean is guessing that is his room. When his roommate comes back, they introduce themselves. Dean thinks he is going to like his roommate.But what happens? When they’re all hiding something of their own?Sam, sees things everywhere when they are not there. Dean, his trust and low self esteem issues. Castiel, his anxiety. And Gabriel, hiding away his emotions with sarcastic remarks, and comments.





	1. Trench coats, and leather jackets.

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL FINISH THIS, I PROMISE.

Dean, and Sam, rode the impala to the new collage that they agreed to. It was a beautiful Friday evening.

The schools name was; St. Anne Public College and University. It was a really pretty collage! The flowers are always in full bloom, it’s always sunny, there is a garden, the grass is so green. And by the front office there is a fountain! Dean tried not to let out his emotions on how excited he was, but one gasp slipped out when they rode past the garden, he saw someone that looked so cute.... he was wearing a tan trench coat..... “You Okay Dean? You seem pretty excited”. Sam said jokingly. “Shut it”. Dean said, his face flushing a crimson red. Sam laughed. “God, does it feel good to laugh again”. Sam said, chuckling. “Yeah, yeah! I bet you’ll have a boyfriend before the first period starts”. Dean said, joking about Sam’s sexuality. Sam scoffed.

“Don’t joke about my Bi-ness! Joke about your gayness!” Sam said, punching Dean slightly. Dean chuckled, and parked the car in the parking lot where he would keep Baby there for now. They both got out of the car, and Sam banged his head on the car roof, Dean giggled. Sam rolled his eyes, and scoffed.

“Hey Dean?” Sam asked, while they were walking to the dorms. “Yeah?” Dean replied. “Remember when you dressed up as a ranbow flag for Halloween?” Sam asked. Dean did remember. He was at a Halloween party, and he lost a bet to one of his friends and he had to go to the party dressed like a gay rainbow boy walking into a bar. “Yes” Dean replied. He didn’t hear what Sam had said because he was tuning him out. What he did focus on was that boy they drove by, he had the most adorable eyes, they just looked like they were full of wonder, and feeling. He was wearing a trench coat over a suit, and he was wearing black pants. Sam caught what Dean was looking at. He scoffed. Dean looked over to him, “what?” Dean asked. “Oh nothing, it’s just ‘you’ll have a boyfriend before the first period starts’ you said”. Sam said, looking at Dean's flustered face. Dean mumbled a: ‘shut up’. Sam chuckled. 

Dean sighed and put on headphones, and listened to BMC. 

Dean and Sam said their goodbyes, and they both went their separate ways to their dorms.

As Dean was heading there, Micheal’s line in ‘More than Survive’. Came on. And he started singing it! In the school hallway! “Jeremy mah buddy, how’s it hanging? Lunch is banging, got my sushi, got my slushy and more! The roll was micky mocky, and I’m feeling kinda cocky cuz the girl at sev-elev gave me a generous pour!” “You’re listening to Bob Marley again aren’t ya?” A voice was heard behind Dean. He whipped around as fast as he could, and it was the same trench coat guy. “OHH, I’m listening to Marley, and I’m feeling hella gnarly, and it’s almost the end of the song! Yeah that was the end! Now tell me friend! How was class? You look like ass, what’s wrong?” Dean sang with the guy. They both laughed.

“So what dorm do you have?” Dean asked. “678”. The guy said. Deans heart flied, that was the same number as his dorm. “Well then! Hello roomie!” Dean said cheerfully. “I’m Dean Winchester, you are?” Dean asked holding out his hand. “I’m Castiel Jimmy Novak”. Castiel said. Dean sighed, even his name was amazing! “So, I have to go get something out from my car. But I’ll be back, you know where the dorm is right?” Castiel asked. “Yes I do”. Dean said, and waved bye. 

 

Dean gets into the dorm, and there are two rooms, Dean saw a trench coat on one door handle, he guessed that is Castiel’s room. When his roommate comes back, they’ll introduce themselves..... properly. He thinks he is going to like his roommate. He put a leather jacket on his door handle, just like Castiel did. And before he went into his room to look at it, he would take a look around.

He saw a bar looking table and stools, a couch and a tv in the middle-ish, he saw a kitchen-like room in the corner where the stools were, it was a big dorm. 

He went to check his room. The room was empty, it had the smell, like it was brand new. There was a bed against the wall, and in the middle of the room was a window. There was also a night stand and a dresser. The room was small, but not too small. The whole room was white, ‘might be a good idea to paint this before class’ Dean thought. He brought paint along with him. The colour was a purple-y, violet. 

Dean, loves small rooms. He doesn’t know why, he just likes it because of a cozy feeling he gets when he is wrapped up in a blanket, watching one of his favourite shows/YouTubers, in a small, dimly lit room. 

He brought the paint out of his bag, and set it down. He grabbed a big brush, and a rolling paint brush (A/n: whatever they’re called) out of his bag. Then he dragged the bed to the centre of the room, trying to make as little noise as possible. He set out a big sheet of paper, covering the floor, so he didn’t get any on it. And got to painting. He dipped the brush into the paint, and stroked the wall with the paint. He did that, until he decided he was done for tonight. Tomorrow he would continue. 

He would sleep on the couch until he gets it painted, and it dries. 

Dean hears the door to the dorm open, he walks out and sees Castiel. Castiel looks at Dean and smiles, “I see you’re already painting your room”. Castiel states. “Yep, like the colour?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded. “Trench coats are old fashioned” Dean said. “Leather jackets are out of season”. Castiel replied, “Touché” Dean said, and chuckled. 

“So, I was wondering if I could get to know you more?” Dean asked. “Sure, what do you wanna know?” Castiel answered. “Favourite colour?” “Blue” “Allergies?” “None” “Any brothers/sister’s??” That question made Castiel stop for a moment, then he replied: “Two, one’s name is Lucifer, don’t ask, and the others name is Gabriel”. Castiel said. “What about you? Do you have any siblings?” Castiel asked. “Yes I do, my little brother Sam, he is going to collage here as well”. Dean replied. “What dorm?” “305” Dean answered. “That’s my brothers, Gabriel, dorm as well!” Castiel exclaimed. “Huh, I hope they get along” Dean said. “Also, can I call you Cas?” Dean asked. “Sure”. Castiel replied. 


	2. Why did I agree to this?

Sam said his goodbyes with Dean, he had his headphones on. Typical.

Sam walked into the hall, Dean’s dorm was on the other side of the collage. It was a big collage as well, like 1000 students go here.

While Sam was walking, a boy caught his attention. He had brownish hair, his expression made him look like he was a class clown, he probably was, he was wearing a black denim jacket, light blue jeans, and navy blue converse shoes. Sam shook his head, he was starring. ‘Starring is creepy Sam’ Sam told himself.

Sam got to his dorm, when he got in..... the place was trashed.

Lollipop rappers everywhere, chips, and chip bags spilled across the floor, soda pop cans scattered all across the kitchen table. Sam sighed. Since it didn’t look like his roommate was going to be home anytime soon, so, being the clean freak he was, Sam decided to clean up. He grabbed a black garbage bag from the kitchen and sighed. ‘This is gonna be a long year’. Sam thought to himself. Sam started with the candy rappers, since they trashed the floor. Second, he picked up the chip bags that littered the floor, then Sam grabbed a vacuum from the kitchen, and vacuumed the place. Once the floor was clean, he went to do the kitchen table, Sam put the vacuum back where he had found it. And cleaned up the kitchen table. When it was all done, the place looked a lot nicer, and cleaner. It was 9:00 by then.

Sam sighed, he grabbed his bag and headed to his room. The room was a little big, there was a shelf where Sam could put all of his books in. There was a bed on the side, there was a dresser next to the door, and the room that he had was a light blue. There was a window beside the bed, and when Sam turned on the light it was actually really nice. He put his coat on the bed, and grabbed a sign he had brought with him. It was a sign that said: ‘Sam’s room! Knock first if you don’t want to get a book to the face’. And he put it on his door. Then he went to put away all of his clothes. Sam put them in neatly, and sorted them out. Like: Underwear go in the top drawer, fancy clothes goes in the middle drawer, bedtime clothes goes in the second drawer, and, outfits bottom drawer. Sam then put all of his research, books, and horror movies on the shelves. They filled up the whole shelf. He heard the dorm door open, and then close again.

“Finally” Sam said to himself, and went to greet his roommate. He opened his door, turned and- It was that boy he saw in the hall. The boy looked at Sam, and smiled. “Did you clean up?” He asked. “Yes, I did”. Sam said. The boy chuckled, and nodded. “The names Gabriel by the way”. Gabriel said. “I’m Sam”. Sam said. Just as Sam was sitting down on the couch, Sam got a text from Dean, it read:

D: Sammy! Remember that boy I was starring at while we were in the car?

S: how could I forget?

D: he’s my roommate!

S: Cool!

D: also, your roommate is Castiel’s brother.

S: Who’s Castiel?

D: My roommate. He is so friendly, and nice.

S: hah, I wish I had him as my roommate.

D: how so?

S: The first thing I see when I get into my dorm, is lollipop rappers, everywhere! The floor is trashed with chips, and chip bags, and the kitchen table had nothing but soda cans on it.

D: wow, he sounds like a douche. I’ll talk to Cas about it.

S: Thanks.

D: night!

S: Night!

Sam clicked his phone off, and sighed. He looked at the tv remote on the couch, and decided to watch Doctor Who. He grabbed the remote, and turned on the tv, then he went to Netflix and clicked Doctor Who. Gabriel came out of his ( **closet** _)_ room, and saw what Sam was watching. “Mind if I watch?” He asked. “Sure”. Sam said, and he scooted over. 


End file.
